


Don't Want to Stop At All

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, D/s if you squint, Dom!Castiel, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Sub!Dean, Top!Benny, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, canonverse, dom!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Benny, Castiel, and Dean fuck. The End.





	Don't Want to Stop At All

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Benny/Castiel/Dean square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Dean groaned as his head lolled back against Benny’s shoulder, head tilted to the side to allow the vampire to feast, shuddering as the other man’s cock split him open. Between their legs, Castiel was sucking and swallowing Dean’s cock like it was nothing. 

Caught between these two, there’s no place he’d rather be. 

Well, maybe up on Earth and not in Purgatory, but who cares? 

He whimpered as Castiel’s thick beard rubbed against his thighs and he trembled as Benny growled. 

“Don’t make us gag you, cher,” Benny murmured, hot and heavy in Dean’s ear. “Don’t want ta bring those bastards ‘round, d’ya?” 

Dean shook his head. They were woefully unable to defend themselves from Leviathans at the moment, with their pants pulled down, cocks flailing about. “You just feel so good,” he whined softly.

“Oh, I know, cher,” Benny crooned. “You love it when th’angel an’ I tear you apart. But you’ve gotta be as quiet as a church mouse.” 

Dean shuddered. “Benny, please,” he whimpered. 

Benny’s hand covered his mouth and sank his teeth back into Dean’s shoulder just as Castiel removed his mouth from his cock and ducked under to lick around Dean’s rim and Benny’s cock.

Dean screamed behind Benny’s hand, his cock weeping. 

“I can’t wait to hear you scream for us for real, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he licked over Dean’s balls. “Maybe once we’re on Earth again, we can fuck you both at the same time. I know how much you love being split that wide open.” 

Dean whimpered and shivered, Benny’s chuckle echoing against his shoulder as the vampire lifted his head and bared bloody fangs in a predatory grin at Castiel. “I like th’ sound of that, Chief,” he said

Castiel surged up and crashed his lips against Benny’s over Dean’s shoulder, cock rubbing against the hunter’s. 

Dean keened, the sound muffled by Benny’s hand.

Having  _ one  _ supernatural lover who knew all of your buttons was bad enough. Having two of them? 

Yeah, Dean was in deep, and he loved both of them. 

He just wanted to cum, it had been hours since they started and they wouldn’t let him. And he’s not sure when they would. 

Strangely, that was okay with Dean. They’ve got all the time in the world  here in Purgatory. 

Just as long as they didn’t stop touching, fucking, and toying with him, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
